Holiday Event - Wolf
Holiday Event - Wolf #''Holiday Bakugan - Porcoone'' #''Storyline 3'' ---- During a snowy time, when kids have fun with their new presents, thieves have stolen Bakugan. Kids have been left depressed, with their parents asking why did this happen. The parents know that they’re money went into this gift - unusual gift, that was meant to make their child glad, not depressed. Reporters have called these thieves heartless, “the thieves’ who stole the Holidays”, “The ThiEVEs of New Years Eve”, and many more untold names, that newspapers have listed. They’re weapons are candy cane tasers, as police have said. They’ve said stay indoors and try doing something else, until these armored thieves are caught. However, one kid obviously didn’t hear the message, as he walks at night, dressed in light clothing. He wears a hat with an “L” over his dyed light blue hair, with a light jacket and jeans. His name is Jack and he hasn’t known he’s been followed until now... Jack) *Hears footsteps behind him* You know, I hear you behind me. ???) And you are? Jack) Jack...Jack Hailso. ???) Nice name kid. Jack) What do you want? ???) A brawl, face me twice. Jack) NO, I’LL ONE FACE YOU ONCE! ???) I meant turn to me, then brawl me... Jack) Oh sure! *Turns around* Black mask, black jacket, black pants, stuffed pockets...YOU’RE ONE OF THE E.V.ERS! ???) No... ??? 2) RAAAAH! Jack) Huh *Turns around, but is quickly knocked down* ( A heavyset guy stands next to Jack’s unconscious body ) ???) Good job, Mammoth. Mammoth) What a weak kid *Puts something in his shirt pocket* ???) *Puts a piece of paper on his knee and writes* Pick him up...We’ll stuff him in the back and get back to base. Mammoth) Sure, Bug. *Bend down, picking Jack up with ease* ( Bug throws the note onto the ground ) ( Bug and Mammoth walk away ) The next day... Zion) *Looking around outside* Come on, Porcoone, stop playing around! *Kicks snow* Porcoone) SPIKE! ( A snowball flies towards Zion ) ( Zion ducks ) ( The snowball hits the snow covered ground behind Zion ) Zion) This isn’t funny, Porcoone...Not at all! *Looks under a bush* Porcoone) Spike, he’s onto us...RUN! Zion) HAHA, I FORGOT TO LAUGH! *A snowball hits the back of his head* Porcoone) Spike, I think we cooled him down... Zion) *Frustrations peak* PORCOONE! *Runs into the bush behind him, with nothing there* Porcoone) *Peaks head out of the ground, with snow on his head* Spike, we have a hothead! Zion) …*Turns towards Porcoone* Porcoone) Shoot, you found me. Zion) *Cools down a bit, but still has a nasty tone* Yeah. Porcoone) *Spits out berries on Zion’s clean boots* SHOOT! Zion) …*In head* Stay cool, Zion. Don’t get mad...Don’t get mad...Okay, get p*ssed! *To Porcoone* PORCOONE, YOU STUPID, UGLY, SPIKEY, WEAK, BAKUGAN! Porcoone) *Quill face turns to a frown, while his reptillian skin turns blue* Spike, he hurt our feelings...*Cries, but his tears turn to ice* Zion) *Grabs Porcoone’s paws and pulls him out of his hole with struggle* It’s okay baby, it’s okay...*Takes a note off Porcoone’s back and reads it* WHAT THE HECK, CRAPPY THUG! So yeha, we have a kid hosage for mony and Bakugan. Gve us thm and we’ll gie the kid back. Del? Fine us a 3000 Winteroose Aveune. ~ Thgu 1 & Thug 2 Zion) Awesome, Porcoone we have some bad arse to beat. Porcoone) *Quill face becomes happy, while his skin turns red* Really?! Zion) Yep, it’s only a block away... Porcoone) Awesome, you can ride me with Spike. Zion) Spike doesn’t exist. Porcoone) SHOOT! You’ll get pierced by my spikes again, don’t sit on me...We’ll walk - Spike agrees! Half a block later... HOT, HOT, HOT! Porcoone) SPIKE, SPIKE, SPIKE! Zion) …*Takes his phone out of his pocket answering it* Jack, what’s up? Jack) Um, well, hothead...I was going to ask if you’d like to brawl last night, but I was attacked by this thug...You see...They’re h-''' '''Zion) I’m half a block away, see ya soon...Then we’ll beat arse and brawl each other like rivals do! Jack) Okay, hothead! ( Zion hangs up ) By Jack... Jack) *Standing in an unlocked cell* Hmm... Alirax) Hmm... Jack) Eh. Alirax) Eh. Jack) … Alirax) … Jack) Are you copying me? Alirax) Yes, no, maybe so. Jack) So... Outside the cell, practicing... Bug) LIFT! *Lifts Candy cane taser* ( Mammoth lifts his candy cane taser ) Bug) REMOVE LID! *Removes the lid in-front* ( Mammoth removes the lid in-front of his candy cane taser ) Bug) FIRE - Put lid back on... *Puts lid back on* ( Mammoth puts the lid back on ) Zion has made it to the house after 15 more minutes... Porcoone) *Goes through a doggy door, into the house* SPIKE?! BURN, BURN, BURN! ( A picture from Jack of the cage he's in appears on Zion's phone ) ( Zion presses the doorbell, while looking at the picture Jack sent him ) ( No one is around) Porcoone) SHOOT! *Goes through the doggy door* Spike said no one’s inside the house... ( The steps below Zion open up ) ( Zion dials a number, but falls ) Porcoone) Zion, Spike wants to know where you went...*Looks down* ZION! *Jumps down the opening* SPIKE AND I WILL SAVE YOU! ( The steps come back together, making everything dark ) Porcoone) Psst, hot head, Spike says to light it up. Zion) ...NO! ??? 1) Hehehe... ??? 2) *In a deep voice* WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TRESPASSING IN OUR BASE! Zion) I’m doing whatever I want, duh! ??? 1) Duh! *Head twilts* ??? 2) Get your head off me, Bug! Bug) I’m sorry! ??? 2) You better be! ( Two lights turn on from the thugs caps ) Zion) I take it you’re the thugs who have my rival. ??? 2) That kid we took, how did...HOW DO YOU KNOW! Zion) A. My trusty Porcoone brought a note. ( ??? 2 looks at Bug ) Zion) B. He called us telling us that he was attacked and needed help. Bug) I’M SORRY, MAMMOTH! Mammoth) YOU BETTER BE! *Punches Bug* BANG! ( Mammoth’s fist hits Bug’s mouth ) ( Bug’s head turns and he falls onto the ground ) Mammoth) Now, *Looks at Zion* If I win, I get that puny Bakugan of yours. Zion) Like you can! Mammoth) But I’ll cut you a deal, you win, I free your friend and you. Zion) Good, deal. Mammoth) *Was going to say something but doesn’t, instead he throws an aquos Bakugan out* Rise Aquos Jetro! ( Jetro comes out of its ball form, a splash of water included ) Zion) Porcoone, we have this! Porcoone) *Runs onto the field and bursts in excitement* Spike and us will have some fun! Category:Holiday Event Entry Category:Jack Category:Mammoth Category:Bug Category:Zion Category:Porcoone Category:Alirax Category:Jetro